


come along, patrick

by medusacascade22



Category: Doctor Who, Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Doctor Who AU, London Knights, M/M, fancy that, oops i turned jonathan toews into a time lord, time travel and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright,” Kaner says, because it’s not every day that a hot guy offers to take him on a trip through time and space. Jonny doesn’t seem like a creep to Kaner, but if he turns out to be, Kaner figures that he can call the intergalactic 911 or something. Surely that has to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so um. i don't. i just. yeah.
> 
> set during the 2006-2007 ohl season  
> the mentioned game is fictional. the whalers kicked the knight's asses in 06-07, but the whalers are my favorite ohl team, so they needed to be involved.  
> disclaimer: i own none of the doctor who stuff, go talk to moffat, idek.
> 
> explanation of the doctor who part of the au can be read [here.](http://medusacascade22.livejournal.com/3742.html) be aware that it is subject to change, as i didn't think it all through before beginning this fic.

 

 

The Knights win 4-2 over the Whalers, a hard-fought win that earns the team “good job, boys. Now go home and get some sleep. Practice at eight AM tomorrow,” from Dale. Most of the guys filter out of the building pretty quickly, just in case Coach changes his mind and makes them lift or something.

Kaner sticks around a little longer though, making sure his sticks are evenly spaced against the wall and that his jersey folded in the back of his locker. He got a goal and two assists, a pretty good night for him, and doesn’t feel the need to end it so soon.

Kaner wants to go sit on the bench and watch the Zamboni guys smooth away the scrapes of the game. He would, but the janitor is giving him the “get out of here so I can do my job” look, so Kaner heads out towards the parking lot.

He’s winding through the halls, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder and away from a bruise he got (probably from that Neal kid that was on him all night, fucking asshole,) when he hears a banging noise from somewhere to his left. Kaner stops, looking around him for the source. There’s no one around but the team pictures on the wall, and just a door leading to a utility closet.

The banging doesn’t let up and Kaner’s curious now, so he shrugs and opens the door, only to be knocked to the ground the second he does.

“Oof,” Kaner groans. There’s a person on top of Kaner. A heavy person. Kaner has no idea what to do, as this doesn’t happen often (or ever, but that’s not what he tells his teammates.)

“Sorry, sorry,” the person says, evidentially a man. He gets off of Kaner and onto his feet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just fell on a bruise,” Kaner sits up. “It’s cool, I’m used to it.”

“Why do you have bruises?” The guy asks. Kaner looks up at him and, fuck, he’s hot. The guy is turned slightly away from Kaner, frowning at something in the closet. Kaner takes the opportunity to fully check him out; tall and strong, face spotted with moles, the cute kind, not the gross kind, and with the greatest ass Kaner’s seen in his entire life. Seriously, that donk must’ve been crafted by the fucking gods or some shit.

Kaner suddenly feels like an idiot, sitting on the floor, so he scrambles up to stand. Turns out the guy is as tall as he is hot, and Kaner feels even more like an idiot, the top of his head level with the guy’s chin.

“I play hockey,” Kaner says. “Um, who are you? And why were you in the closet?”

“I’m… uh, you can call me Jonny. Bit of a shaky landing,” Jonny shrugs.

“Okay, Jonny,” Kaner probably shouldn’t be talking to a stranger who hangs out in utility closets, but this is a hot stranger, so clearly expectations need to be made. “Landing?”

“Yeah, my, uh...” Jonny hesitates. “What’s your name?”

“Patrick, or Kaner, whatever,” Kaner says. “But no, really, what?”

Jonny kind of stares at Kaner for a while, then smirks when Kaner doesn’t back down.

“My spaceship,” Jonny says like that’s a totally normal thing to say.

“Your spaceship?” Kaner asks.

“Yep. It’s actually called a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimen—”

“You landed your spaceship in that utility closet?” Kaner cuts him off.

Jonny grimaces. “It’s called a TARDIS, but yeah, basically.”

Kaner pushes past Jonny, who starts rambling again about big words that Kaner wouldn’t understand even if he listened. Kaner pulls the closet door all the way open to look inside.

Inside is a big, blue, wooden thing. There’s writing on it, words like _police_ and _pull to open._ “This is your spaceship? It’s pretty small, man.”

“Small?” Jonny laughs, an amazing sound, probably Kaner’s second favorite after goal sirens. “Oh, just you wait.”

Jonny reaches for the door handle, because apparently this thing has doors, and pushes it open.

“It definitely says _pull to open_ , but I guess it’s your spaceship,” Kaner shrugs.

Jonny laughs again and gestures to the now open door. “After you,”

Kaner steps inside and, oh. Okay. Not so small. The inside is three times the size of Kaner’s living room back home in Buffalo, and there are sets of stairs leading to even more space.

“Fuck,” Kaner says appreciatively, still looking around. There’s so much to see and he’s only got two eyes, after all.

“Yeah,” Jonny says from behind him. “So, are you in the mood for an adventure?”

Kaner turns around to face Jonny, who’s leaning against the closed door with a sneaky sort of smile on his face. “I’ve got practice in the morning,” Kaner says, the words just coming out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Jonny frowns. “If only the TARDIS could travel through time.”

“It can, can’t it?” Kaner asks, unable to hide his grin.

“She can go wherever and whenever we want,” Jonny says, striding over to the console.

“Alright,” Kaner says, because it’s not every day that a hot guy offers to take him on a trip through time and space. Jonny doesn’t seem like a creep to Kaner, but if he turns out to be, Kaner figures that he can call the intergalactic 911 or something. Surely that has to exist.

Jonny grins, and starts flipping switches on the console. A weird whooshing noise fills the room, but Jonny yells over it, “Come along, Patrick!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jonny is pretty consumed with pressing buttons and shit, so Kaner sits down on a plushy red chair and folds his hands behind his head. “So, are you kidnapping me or what?” Kaner asks.

Jonny looks up from the console, his eyes wide with worry. “No, no, of course not. I’m so sorry, I can, I can take you back, if you want,” Jonny stammers out.

“Nah man, this is cool,” Kaner laughs. “Quit squirming… or, actually, keep squirming. It’s cute.” Jonny blushes and goes back to what Kaner assumes to be flying the TARDIS.

 “Are you an alien?” Kaner asks, because he’s never been good at shutting up, and he’s not going to start now.

“Time Lord,” Jonny corrects him.

“An alien named Jonny?”

“Well, no, not really. Jonny is just something I go by. You could call me John, if you want, John Smith.”

“I’ll stick with Jonny. So, Jonny, do you make a habit of pseudo-kidnapping teenage boys?”

“Do you know what pseudo means?” Jonny asks seriously. “And, no, not exactly.”

“Oh, so I’m special,” Kaner grins.

“I guess,” Jonny blushes again. Kaner is about to inform Jonny that he seriously needs to work on his flirting skills, but Jonny says, “we’re here,” before Kaner can open his mouth.

“Where’s here?” Kaner pops up out of his seat.

“Open the door,” Jonny leans against the console, smiling.

Kaner’s not going to turn that down, practically running at the door and pulling it open. He’s met with a burst of cold air. “Ice?” Kaner says, because it’s the first word that comes to mind. All he can see are spikes of white reaching into a crystal blue sky.

“You said you play hockey. I figured you like ice,” Jonny says, looking down at his shoes.

Kaner doesn’t try to hide his grin. “This is fucking awesome.”

“Really?” Jonny looks up.

“Really,” Kaner says. “Can I… like, is there oxygen out there?”

“Probably not, but don’t worry, the TARDIS will protect you. Go on, I’ll be right out.”

Kaner steps out of the TARDIS, shoe crunching on the ground. He reaches down to touch it, rubbing the white powder between his fingers. It’s finer than snow, and not nearly as cold as he expects. He wanders forward a bit more, just looking around and trying not to freak out about the fact that he’s in fucking space.

Kaner doesn’t realize that Jonny’s next to him until he starts talking. “This is Glaciorbis, the third planet in the Frigusplacea solar system,” Jonny starts explaining. Kaner only half listens to the rest of Jonny’s big words, choosing instead to wander around. Jonny stays only a few inches away, but it doesn’t feel like hovering. Kaner likes the low thrum of his voice, even though he doesn’t understand most of what Jonny is saying.

“Are there any aliens here?” Kaner asks once Jonny has finished explaining the history and climate of the planet.

“Technically, we’re in their home, so you and I are the aliens,” Jonny says. Kaner glares at him. “But, yeah, there are ‘aliens’ here. However, most of the species here live underground, so we probably won’t see any. We can go somewhere full of creatures, if you want.”

“Nah, this place is awesome.” Kaner grins at Jonny, who blushes again. Kaner’s starting to really appreciate that look on him.

They walk around the planet for a while, and Jonny shows Kaner hidden caves made out of ice and glaciers the size of Texas.

And then way too soon, they’re back at the TARDIS doors, and Jonny is saying something about getting Kaner home for practice.

“But… I don’t want to leave,” Kaner whines. He knows he sounds like a toddler, but he doesn’t care.

Jonny kind of smiles at him and opens the doors. “We can come back,” Jonny says.

Kaner wants to ask Jonny what he means, if there’s going to be another trip, but bites his lip instead, not wanting to push it.

Kaner watches Jonny working at the console, hands flying over the controls, bright eyes darting around. It’s way too soon that they’re landing in the street across from Kaner’s house.

“What time is it?” Kaner asks.

“Eleven PM,” Jonny tells him. “Just enough time to get eight hours in before practice,”

“But… that means we were only gone for like half an hour,”

“The magic of time travel,” Jonny smiles, patting the console.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Kaner laughs nervously. He doesn’t want to leave, but can’t come up with a reason to stay. “Well, thanks for the adventure. It was… amazing.”

“No problem, Patrick,” Jonny smiles. Kaner gives him a small one back, and heads for the door. He’s about to pull open the handle when Jonny says, “wait, just… wait,”

“Yeah?” Kaner turns around. His heart is pounding so hard that Kaner’s pretty sure it’s shaking his entire body.

“I, uh,” Jonny looks at his hands. “It’s just, travelling is a lot more fun when I have someone to share it with. So, I mean, I was just wondering… If you wanted to, we could, you don’t have to, I just— ”

“I’d love to,” Kaner cuts him off, grinning. Watching Jonny squirm is fun, but Kaner had to put him out of his misery.

“Really?” Jonny asks, his face lighting up.

“Really,” Kaner says. “But, I should probably get some sleep for practice. Come get me after?”

“Alright,” Jonny just keeps beaming, because he’s a gorgeous alien jerk. Kaner wants to keep looking at him forever, but the sooner he leaves, the sooner he can come back.

“See you then,” Kaner says, finally opening the door.

“Yeah, see you,” Jonny says after him.

It takes a while for Kaner to get to sleep that night, but when he does, he dreams about making out with Jonny on an ice mountain. Whatever, he’s eighteen. It’s only natural.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be more of this whether you like it or not.


End file.
